


Like a Fantasy

by orphan_account



Series: Stupid Hot Alien Boy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the imagination really can't compare to the real thing, and that goes double for getting hot and heavy with the guy you've been fantasizing about for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of bad because I was all excited for femslash February and the first thing I post is a m/m pairing. I was gonna make y'all wait for March for this, but since this is my most requested sequel and it's been sitting in my WIP folder for something like two months now I thought I'd be nice and finish it tonight. 
> 
> Tagged with underage because of ambiguity and the implication that it takes place on the meteor.

This could not be happening. This was a dream, right? Some kind of heavenly, floaty dream taking place in a world where Karkat Vantas didn’t totally hate his guts, because only in a dream would he have his fingers slipping up under that thick sweater, only in a dream would they splay out over burning hot skin and feel the twitch of muscles beneath his comparatively cool touch. Only in a dream would Karkat tilt his head back, baring as much of his neck as that damnable turtleneck allowed, bidding Dave to dip his head forward and press his lips against the available skin. Surely things like that would only happen in some kind of dream, right? Except that this wasn’t a dream, because when he had dreams like this Karkat was never even close to this solid and warm and _real_ against him. And he’d visited the world of late night wet dreams more than enough times to be able to consider himself an expert on what he felt like.

This was real. He had this stupid damn pretty troll boy pressed up against the wall and Karkat’s fingers were so tightly coiled in his hair that he could feel his sharp claws scraping against his scalp. It hurt a little, but not enough to distract from the _adorable_ mewling noise he made when Dave’s teeth nipped against his jugular. The human boy’s fingers found their way to Karkat’s belt loops and tugged him sharply forward, pressing their hips together and grinding against him. The half-choked noise he made in response was heaven, and enough to urge Dave to hook a finger into the collar of his sweater and tug him eagerly out of the hall and into a mostly unused room.

There was a pile there, of course, since trolls had some obsession with making weird little nests instead of sleeping in actual beds. Luckily, rather than being made of metal horns that honked noisily if you so much as looked at them, this particular hoard was comprised mostly of pillows and blankets and other soft things. A few books and what looked to be abandoned clothing items too, for some reason. Rather than strike out on an investigation as to why trolls felt the need to make and sleep in junk piles, Dave carried on with what he’d originally set out to do and pushed the other down against the pile.

“Watch it!” He growled, looking up at the grinning human as he dropped to his knees in front of the pile and crawled over top of him. “Believe it or not, I don’t exactly appreciate being shoved around.” His hands came up, smoothing along either side of Dave’s jaw so they could tangle into his hair, holding tightly but gently as cool lips pressed back against his throat.

“Whatever you say,” came the whispered breath against his skin. Karkat shivered. “Oh God,” he mumbled in response to the precious chirping noise Karkat gave when he pressed his lips beneath his jaw. “What the fuck.”

“What?” He sounded annoyed at the interruption to the kisses.

“What the fuck. You told me trolls are like these big fucking scary aliens who destroy other planets and spend their whole lives in constant ridiculous amounts of danger so how the fuck does anything from a species like that make goddamn baby cat noises?”

“Fuck off! Trolls _are_ big fucking scary aliens who destroy other planets and spend their whole lives in constant ridiculous amounts of danger; just because we happen to express pleasure through chirps and clicks and purrs doesn’t make us any less scary goddammit and I will -” He was cut off by Dave pressing a hand to his mouth.

“Okay, okay, shh, I get it. Scary. Shh. You’re ruining the mood.” Oh, if looks could kill Dave would be a pile of decomposing flesh right now. He removed his hand and Karkat reached up, snatching the glasses from his face. Dave felt suddenly hyper aware of the flush on his cheeks, and of the fact that now he and Karkat were just sort of staring each other down, neither moving or pushing things along. The fiery passion from moments before was now absent, replaced with a calmer mood that was really neither here nor there. Dave took a moment to let his eyes sweep over his partner’s round features, light gray skin with a smattering of darker freckles, stained red straight up to the tips of his pointed ears.

He kissed him again, slower now, a gentle press as opposed to the biting frenzy from before. He ignored the sweater for now as he headed south, shuffling back onto his knees so he could begin fiddling with the button on the other’s pants. He didn’t undo them just yet though, eyes flicking up to make sure everything was alright before he moved further. When a short but vigorous nod assured him that the action was welcome, he was quick about it, zipper and button undone in a moment and jeans pulled down to his ankles. Where they got caught on his shoes, but like the sweater he ignored that as well in favor of pulling his boxers down to join them. Dave shuffled beneath the tangled limbs, hauling his knees up to bend over his shoulders so he could dip his head down and begin pressing kisses across his thighs.

“Is this okay?” He asked, looking up to Karkat’s face, where the troll had clamped both hands firmly over his mouth to prevent any sort of noise from squeaking past his lips and possibly risking a worried or curious friend interrupting them in an attempt to find the source of the odd noises. Karkat nodded again, that same short, enthusiastic nod from before. Dave finally dropped his gaze to what lay between his thighs, and wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. It looked almost human, he supposed, though he’d been expecting something a little bit different. He could roll with it. If he was being honest he’d been half-expecting something gross and spiky, so this was welcome compared to that. He dipped his head, spreading the grey set of lips with his fingers to reveal an interior flushed bright red, slightly slick with some thick, pinkish fluid. Experimentally, he stuck his tongue out and licked a line from one end to the other. It didn’t taste very strongly, mildly sweet on his tongue with a somewhat bitter aftertaste. The shuddering gasp, muffled by the hands over his mouth, was enough that it could have tasted like lemon juice and he wouldn’t have minded.

Enthusiasm drove his movements, quick, long licks drawing forth more of that pale fluid. He was unpracticed, of course, but he was eager. His hands gripped at Karkat’s thighs, giving them a squeeze. Beneath the skin he could feel thick rolls of muscle, hard and unyielding with a softer layer of flesh on top. He was muscled beneath that softness, just like Dave had figured he would be. He had to be, right? His tongue dipped into him, pressing open his entrance and curling up into him. He must have released one of those hands clamped so firmly over his mouth, because there were fingers curling into Dave’s hair, pulling eagerly as he gave muffled curses. As he lapped at him, he noticed something else. He looked up, noticing a small bump a few inches above the opening, the tip of something red wriggling out of it.

He would have looked up and asked for an explanation, but when he did the redblooded troll’s face was scrunched up in such pleasure that it seemed a shame to interrupt himself. So, like earlier, he just rolled with it, clamping his lips around the little wriggling thing and sucking gently. Karkat gasped in a shocked, shuddering sort of way, hips canting slightly under him as the little wriggling thing between his lips seemed to extend and grow and this time Dave had to pull away to see what was going on. The bump it had appeared from seemed to be some kind of sheathe, opening to allow more of what looked like a tentacle, bright red and dripping with that same pale, thick fluid, to come coiling out from within. Okay. Trolls had tentacles. That was... Unexpected, and Dave couldn’t help but stare with a flustered expression.

The continued absence of lips where they had previously been eventually urged Karkat to sit up some so he could look down, quirking an eyebrow at the expression on the human’s face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Dave said at once, the voice snapping him out of the staring contest he’d initiated with the thick tendril as it writhed against a grey stomach, seeking friction of some sort. “It’s just not what I was expecting.”

“What _were_ you expecting?” Well, maybe it was better to show than to tell. He ducked out from under the legs over his shoulders and sat back, hands going to his pants to shuffle them and his boxers down to his knees. There’d been a pressure there anyway, and it felt nice to get the fabric out of the way and relieve it. While he did that, Karkat untied his shoes and pulled them away so he could get his pants and underwear off his legs, one of his socks coming with them and the other being forgotten or ignored. “So... That’s what humans have?” He asked, squinting a bit like he was trying to figure out how it worked.

“Some of us,” he nodded, fingers reaching forward to brush over the troll’s wet lips. “Some humans have something like this, minus the tentacle.” Karkat shivered in response, and the brief awkwardness of the moment seemed to have passed. As Dave worked his pants off the rest of the way, Karkat shifted up onto his knees and leaned forward, fingers wrapping with careful tenderness around the length. Dave shivered. “How do you wanna do this?” He figured he might as well ask. If trolls had some weird mating ritual he wasn’t aware of he didn’t want to offend his partner and get kicked out of the room.

“Well...” He trailed off and paused as he examined the human, fingers stroking and a curious expression on his face. “You don’t have a nook, just the bulge. So I guess that means you’re on top.” He didn’t sound happy or unhappy about that fact, more like it was just something that was a fact.

“Do trolls never, y’know, use the backdoor or anything?” Karkat scrunched his nose in distaste and scoffed lightly. Probably not then, Dave figured. Maybe the thought had never occurred to a race where everyone came packaged with both, but whatever, he could work with that. He wasn’t so high on the thought of getting a tentacle stuffed inside of him on the first try anyway. Maybe some other time, if this happened again.

Karkat spoke after a long moment, despite the fact that Dave hadn’t probed further after the initial question. “Not usually. Not unless that’s something you’re into, I guess. It’s not unheard of, just not something you’d usually _do_ on your first go with a red partner. Do humans...?” He trailed off but the question was clear enough that Dave snorted.

“Yeah. All the time. Not everyone, but enough. Human race gets pretty creative with where they put some things, but it’s not everyone’s idea of a good time. Talking about this is a lot less interesting than touching you though, so do you think we could get back to that?” Karkat nodded a little, and Dave leaned in to press a kiss against his jaw as his fingers ducked between them to prod and rub at his entrance. He sighed in response, and Dave moved his kisses up to that pointed ear, enjoying the way it flicked and twitched in response to the soft sensation. When he’d decided enough time had passed, he let one finger gently slip inside, murmuring sweet words as he did. He didn’t get too tight around just the one finger, so there was only a brief moment before he let a second one wriggle inside as well. That was definitely more of a snug fit, so he left it at that for a bit. The two fingers moved gently, half-worried about hurting his alien partner. He hoped he was doing this right. Even if he wasn’t, Karkat seemed to be enjoying it and that was good.

He’d moved both hands back to his mouth, as if to physically hold back any sounds he might make as Dave curled his fingers upwards. While that didn’t exactly work, he did manage to muffle all the louder squeaks and groans, enough that he was sure no one would get curious and decide to poke their heads in.

This was too good. Karkat had removed one of the hands from his mouth again, instead opting to curl it around the back of Dave’s shoulder, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He was wet and hot around his fingers, so much so that just the thought of... Dave murmured his thoughts into the other’s ear, all the while hoping desperately that wasn’t a turn off for him.

“You feel so good,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to get inside you.” Karkat’s fingers tightened, scrunching Dave’s shirt up and Dave figured he must have liked that, so he kept talking. “And you’re already loud. Just moaning and sighing and purring for me, so you’ll probably get real noisy when it’s more than my fingers. Ain’t gonna be too much longer now,” he said, nipping gently at the tip of his ear as he pulled his two fingers back and away from him. “Do you think that’s okay?”

“I think so,” he nodded, voice breathless. The two boys pulled away from each other and sat there a moment in their socks and shirts, faces flushed as they moved to correct the fact that they were still partially dressed. When they’d both tossed the rest of their clothing away from their pile (aside from that one sock on Karkat’s foot, which remained forgotten or ignored), they were quick to get back to touching each other. Karkat leaned back and Dave crawled atop him, nudging his knees up under Karkat’s thighs to angle his hips upwards as the alien boy’s hands moved to clutch at the backs of his shoulders. One of Dave’s hands headed south, holding tightly to Karkat’s hip, while the other nestled itself in at the back of his head, holding gently to his hair.

It took a moment to find the right angle, but soon enough he was beginning the gentle push inside. And he stopped almost immediately, the tip just barely within when a strangled little noise from the other had him worrying over him. “Shit, are you okay? Do you want me to try with my fingers again?”

“No, fuck, just, wait for five seconds, okay?” Dave did as asked, pausing at the uncomfortable angle as he waited for the signal to either pull out or push forward once more. “Okay,” he breathed. “Slow.” He followed the instruction well, going at an agonizingly sluggish pace until he’d managed to work himself entirely inside, then he paused altogether. “I’m fine,” Karkat assured. “Trolls aren’t built for these. But I’m fine.” Dave nodded slightly and began rocking his hips, just a tad quicker than before and still with unending gentleness. He gently pulled away from Karkat’s clutching hands, capturing one with the hand previously buried in the troll’s unruly hair and threading their fingers together.

“You look really nice like this,” he said, soft and gentle, giving his hand a squeeze as he released his hip and moved that hand to curl around the wriggling tentacle. Karkat flushed darker, and Dave just had to duck down and kiss him.

It felt just as good as he’d hoped it would. Not necessarily tight, but hot and slick and when he pushed inwards at the right angle his muscles clenched around him and gave him the best squeeze. It was better than he ever could have imagined, not rough or quick like he thought something with Vantas would be, slow and passionate and leisurely and every other nice thing in the world. He was sure he could have stayed like this forever, it was just too good to consider stopping any time soon.

Surprisingly enough, neither of them talked much. Dave liked the reaction he’d gotten to the dirty talk earlier, but he couldn’t think of anything that sounded good right now. He could tell him how nice he looked again. How warm and perfect and wonderful he was, but every time he considered it he figured it’d come out sounding too awkward and just kept his mouth shut. Karkat was too busy panting to worry about talking, breaths coming heavily and interspersed with small squeaks and moans of pleasure at the lazy build of tension inside of himself. That left the room quiet, silent aside from the noise of their hips rocking together and their labored breathing mingling in the heavy air of the room.

Nothing nice lasted forever, of course. No matter how lazy and slow that buildup inside of him was, it eventually had to reach its breaking point. Dave leaned down to kiss him again and Karkat shuddered, nook clenching tightly around the human as genetic material leaked and dripped from his bulge, coating their hips and thighs and staining the pile beneath them. (To be honest though, the pile was mostly forgotten junk or clothes that didn’t fit anymore, so it was no great loss.) Dave groaned against his lips and spilled within him, then backed his hips away and pulled Karkat up and out of the pile to sit on the floor with him.

“Gross.” Not exactly the first thing most would say after an intimate encounter, but pretty appropriate considering the mess they’d made. “Not you, I mean.” Dave quickly added, not wanting to offend the troll. “You were great. And you look great. You’re not gross. Just. Gross. We need to shower and wash pretty much everything we came in contact with in the past half hour.” Karkat was scowling, but he looked tired as well, so the shower and washing could probably wait. At least long enough to take a nap, anyway. “Later then.”


End file.
